Count Dracula
Vlad III the Impaler aka Vlad Dracula, is the titular main antagonist of Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 romantic horror fantasy film Bram Stoker's Dracula. He is primarily based on the character of the same name and the real life Vlad Tepes III. He was portrayed by the Academy Award winning actor Gary Oldman, who also portrayed Norman Stansfield in The Professional, Egor Korshunov in Air Force One, and Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg in The Fifth Element. Vlad Dracula was a Romanian prince who married his childhood sweetheart, Elisabeta. When Vlad left to wage war against the Turks during the Crusades, he left his wife behind to await his return. Vlad led the Crusaders to victory, but at a terrible cost: Turkish spies spread false rumors of his death, and Elisabeta, believing them, committed suicide by jumping into the river near their castle. When a bishop told him that Elisabeta's soul was damned because she committed suicide, Vlad renounced God and pledged to spend eternity avenging her death. Biography Origin Vlad Dracula was a Romanian prince who married his childhood sweetheart, Elisabeta. When Vlad left to wage war against the Turks during the Crusades, he left his wife behind to await his return. Vlad led the Crusaders to victory, but at a terrible cost: Turkish spies spread false rumors of his death, and Elisabeta, believing them, committed suicide by jumping into the river near their castle. When a bishop told him that Elisabeta's soul was damned because she committed suicide, Vlad renounced God and pledged to spend eternity avenging her death. Present Time For years, Vlad sought his brides by turning women into vampires, but nothing could replace his beloved wife. Visitors become insane after they visited his castle and become the sex slaves of his brides. When Jonathan Harker visited Dracula's Castle after he learned that his co-worker, Reinfield, went to a mental asylum for treatment, he met Court Dracula who has the appearance of an old man. He sees pictures of Jonathan's fiancee, Mina, who resembls his wife and believes that she is her reincarnation. He then forces Johnathan to write more letters to Mina that he will stay for another man and he tricked Johnathan to sold to his wives and witness the baby's death and meanwhile Dracula visited Renfield, in insane asylum and sees Mina played with her friend Lucy (who getting married )for hide and seek and begun sleepwalked where Dracula raped her by turning as wolf and shocked to see Mina left Lucy begun ill mysterious . Dracula begun disguised as young dashingly dressed but mysterious man named Prince Vlad of Szekely and Mina become dawn for mysterious man as as though she knows him when he tried seduced her in the theater but it was imputed by large wolf appeared on Dracula which scared Mina and the audiences but Vlad is manged friendly with the wolf. Jonathan was found but still has suffered a violent brain fever and Mina come to married him in Romania which left Vlad heartbroken after his beloved went to sail in Romania, tried takes Lucy as his bride as wolf but violent explosion of blood that kills Lucy. Soon Van Hellsing become sumptuous of Lucy's death and discovered that Dracula is behind the killings before Van Hellsing kills Lucy who become a vampire at the tomb and formed Jonathan, Quincey, Jack, and Arthur to kill Dracula. Mourning her friend's death, Mina was visited by Dracula only she learns that he responsible for Lucy's death. Intently anger on him, Mina allowed Dracula to take her blood by when suddenly Van Hellsing burst the room set to kill Dracula before he escaped. Death After he escaped from UK, the count sent mind contact with Mina as Hellsing watched it and the group went to Romania by train to kill the vampire. Mina and Van Hellsing are almost to the castle but decide to stop for the night and the group stay inside the castle until Dracula's brides comes to attacke them and kidnap Mina before Van Hellsing beheads them. They eventually meet up with Jonathan, Quincey, Jack and Arthur, who have been battling him and the gypsies. Eventually, Jonathan and Qunicey stab Dracula, but not before Dracula kills Quincey. Dying, Dracula immediately heads back inside the chapel. Mina eventually returns to him where the two share a kiss. She then proceeds to put him at rest by stabbing his heart, and decapitates him, releasing the curse from her. Dracula returns in the form of Vlad where he then ascends to the heaven, reunited with his wife, Elisabeta. Gallery 323BE6FD-24FC-41EF-B18F-1352A7904441.jpeg|Dracula in his 15th century knight armor as seen in the movie 6F67738D-AE8D-44BB-BF12-3394568B4491.jpeg|Dracula and Elisabeta sharing a kiss before he heads out to battle the Turks 91639F33-96A4-4100-9E6B-59271BA93BBB.jpeg|Dracula as a an old man 0EA9BBC3-E077-4EC4-893D-12CA7D7E3E5C.jpeg 1FD7D9EA-9EF8-44E0-B680-AE492B2D2F0F.jpeg|Dracula in his wolf form 1C741820-FD93-4C37-8CB1-9A056BF69326.jpeg 587785DD-E569-4D52-BD54-9554C054A114.jpeg C5298D1B-FC05-4ABB-AB5A-BBC524030A6E.jpeg BEB0C876-AA3C-40D0-B91E-8EB7E91DFB62.png